OS012
Synopsis ''Yazmyne and Nick finally continue their Pokemon School exam, and Nick has discovered the function of the Capture Styler and how to use it. With it, he's able to temporarily command an assortment of Pokemon who help him return to the Pokemon School after twenty hours. Meanwhile, Yazmyne's poor navigation skills cause her to fall behind. While she's collected all of the items she needs to pass the exam, she cannot get out. As such, she spends the night, sharing a tree with a Corphish who is occupying the space. Corphish was initially hostile, but a tired Yazmyne had an equally tired Ivysaur restrain him while they set up camp for the night. The next morning, Yazmyne still has sixteen hours left to complete her exam. The Corphish gets more aggressive and Yazmyne calms him with some extra berries that she found. Corphish is thankful to Yazmyne and shows its appreciation by guiding Yazmyne out of the forest. By making it back to the school with ten hours to spare, Yazmyne passes her exam along with Nick. The proctor congratulates Yazmyne for being able to use the Capture Styler. Yazmyne is confused, and Nick explains its purpose: to help trainers survive by gathering temporary assistance from local Pokemon. The Capture Styler's function was designed for humans to command Pokemon without being forced to capture them. We ask for their help and let them leave peacefully. '' ''Yazmyne believes the idea of such a device is very sweet, but she did not command Corphish to help her. She shared some extra berries and Corphish helped her by itself. The proctor says that actually catching Pokemon is not prohibited during the exam. Yazmyne is free to take Corphish if she wishes since she'll need a Water-Type for the first gym. Yazmyne hadn't remotely considered catching a new Pokemon so soon, but she challenges Corphish to a battle. Yazmyne uses Ivysaur to battle Corphish, and Yazmyne successfully catches her new friend Corphish. Yazmyne and Nick share a party with their classmates as they all pass their exam and are ready to move on with the Orange Crew. Yazmyne meets with the girl, Cyndey, whom she had angrily battled. The two reconcile and suggest that one day they could be rivals. Yazmyne proposes a race, the first one to win the four badges of the Orange Crew will be the winner. Cydney accepts and the girls share a handshake. The next day, Yazmyne and Nick return to their Lapras and they set off with a variety of new skills that will help them survive the Orange Crew. They plan and prepare for a full day at sea as Yazmyne aims for her first Orange Crew badge, which will be on Mikan Island. Major Events *Yazmyne and Nick begin pass their final exam *Yazmyne catches a Corphish *Yazmyne and Nick depart Tangelo Island for Mikan Island Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Cydney *Stephen *Nurse Joy *Trainers *Civilians Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Shelgon (Yazmyne's) *Corphish (Yazmyne's; newly captured) *Zorua (Nick's) *Scyther (Nick's) *Lapras *Politoed *Aipom *Swellow *Roserade *Combusken *Buneary *Purugly *Pidgey (multiple) *Surskit *Paras (three) *Shroomish (three) *Breloom (two) *Parasect *Goldeen (multiple) *Finneon (multiple) Category:The Orange Saga